Taming of The Wolf
by Angelic Imperfection
Summary: One can't enjoy playtime anymore. On his way for some food, Harrykins is ruthlessly attacked by the nocturious Fenrir Greyback. Will this kitty let the big bad wolf control him?


Underneath a giant king sized bed, curled up upon a fur rug was a human like figure. On closer inspection, this boy looked everything like a human except for the long black tail that protruded from his behind, a tail that connected from the bottom of his spine and outwards. The black ears upon his head, twitched with his every emotion, turning and flattening, pinning back in defense and giving his opponents their warning before he tore out their throats. He lounged as he lay upon his side and simply relaxed, purring softly to which it was hardly noticeable. As he turned his head, alluring green eyes flashed as he looked at the empty room. The fire was full of life from where it burned away and the orange glow reached out like shadows, dancing along the ceiling, floor and wall. Ever since the Dark Lord's return which was the previous year, he had gone into immediate action to regain what he lost in his downfall. Harrykins' heart fluttered a bit at the thought of the boy who lived. He was glad the boy had managed to escape, it had relieved him much. His tail curled and uncurled, moving along the floor fluidly like a slithering snake. He placed his head down on the soft rug and closed his eyes, for a moment, he rolled over and groaned. It felt so good and he hadn't felt this relaxed in about a week or so since the dark lord had started his actual plans. He was after something and of course he had told him what it was. It was concerning a prophecy between himself and his foe. He rolled his eyes at the nonsense and yawned once more as he got ready to rest.

But something seemed to disrupt his senses and he felt the need to investigate. With a slight growl, he heaved himself out from underneath and in smooth movements he practically trotted out the door. He opened one of the wooden doors and poked his head out. There was a fresh scent in the air and his curiosity struck him to need to find out what it was. It felt like another being but not human, not like the pathetic dimwits his master called followers. Of course, he knew how it was. Curiosity killed the cat but he couldn't help that at the moment as he let out a small whine and slowly walked down the hall. He stopped suddenly hearing faint footsteps. Just as he stopped, so did the footsteps. He was about to take a footstep when they began again and he whirled around feeling the need to be on his feet. He got up all the way and his eyes narrowed as he heard the sound become louder. Goddamnit. Who is it already! he growled in his mind as the person slowed down and seemed to come to a halt. He felt it and he didn't like how it felt. An all too familiar face came into view and he narrowed his eyes at the face. It was Fenrir Greyback. He was a notorious werewolf and the look on his face was simply glee. Harrykins seemed frozen for a moment on his feet as he stared at him. Deep green met yellowish eyes and he couldn't help but hiss as he sensed the wolf's taunting air. Fenrir seemed to want something and Harrykins for sure didn't want to stick around and find out. Fenrir began to move towards him and Harrykins bolted from the spot, running off as fast as he could. Fenrir saw the look on his face the moment the thought crossed and ran at him. When he took off, so did the werewolf. Harrykins knew if his master saw him rampaging through the corridors he'd have a fit seeing as Fenrir wasn't a death eater. Still, he might listen to him and punish Fenrir as well. Harrykins didn't care at the moment as he sped down the corridors with the werewolf close to his heels. At the moment, he didn't know where his master was which made it all the more risky. He was so deep in thought, he didn't see where he was going and suddenly, Fenrir was in front of him. He let out a squeak as he tried to turn and run off in the other direction only to fall down flat on his face when Fenrir lunged and tackled him bodily to the ground. He groaned in pain as he felt the huge weight upon his thin one. The werewolf must wear a ton but at the 

moment he thought, weight comparing could wait like forever. He scrambled to get out from under the werewolf, scrambling helplessly.

Tears began to prickle in his eyes as he felt Fenrir's hands begin to grope him and he cringed in disgust as he felt Fenrir hump his ass. The scent he was letting off was truly barbaric. He began to feel intoxicated in the worst way possible. Fenrir seemed not have bathed for what seemed like forever and Harrykins felt the odor practically penetrate and seep into him. He whimpered softly as Fenrir shoved his hand down his pants and then up his shirt, nails scraping his skin and surely breaking the flesh. He let out a pained sound as he felt the wolf try and claim him, show dominance over him. His tail was trapped underneath Fenrir's knee and the pain was intense. He struggled once more but the werewolf held on harder. He kept him trapped by his hips with his thighs and he cried out as he grabbed viciously at his skin.

"Shut up!" Fenrir snarled into his ear as he brought his face close to his.

He felt helpless and dirty as Fenrir's disgusting breath washed over him, intoxicating his senses with the detestable odor. Harrykins eyes narrowed and he slammed his head down once to see if he could move away from his face. He let out a yelp and cringed as his ear was caught within Fenrir's teeth. The man truly was a beast. He squirmed once more, nails digging hard into the fabric of the carpet of the corridor when he felt Fenrir's hard pelvic thrust against his clothed bottom. Just then, Fenrir began to unbutton his pants and Harrykins couldn't help but let out an ear-splitting scream. His cry rung through the corridors and he could hear his own echo. It gave him a sense of hopelessness as Fenrir growled and bit his ear harder. He knew he was bleeding in many places now and if Fenrir succeeded, one more place.

"Yes…scream. Scream you little whore, I want to hear you." He grunted into his ear. He let go of his ear as Harrykins thrashed his head to see if he was lucky to head butt him. He wasn't fortunate to as Fenrir used one of his hairy hands to slam his head down hard on the ground, keeping it to the side. He whimpered as he began to feel his clothes give way as the werewolf pulled them down, tearing the fabric of his pants easily.

"I'm going to make sure you remember this for a long time, kitty cat." He taunted as he slapped his now bare behind.

Harrykins had it as he let out another scream, louder than before making sure even the dark lord could hear it wherever he was. He struggled hard beneath the werewolves hold. His tail got free from underneath his knee as Fenrir adjusted himself and released his head. His tail whipped out and smacked the werewolf hard in the face repeatedly. Fenrir was struck twice before he grabbed hold of the assaulting appendage. He growled in obvious anger, his temper beginning to slide through his smirk. His smirk slid into a sneer as he looked at the incubus with his head lifted to let out another scream and as Harrykins turned his head to look at him Fenrir swung out, striking him hard across the face. Harrykins cried out and slammed his head down onto the ground. His nose was bleeding but hopefully it wasn't broken. He couldn't give in as he began to kick his feet out and let out the third scream. He made sure the entire manor could hear him this time as he screeched, shrieking loudly that even Fenrir felt fear sink into him as he paled. He knew immediately that he could probably be heard but he found he didn't care as he slammed Harrykins head down once more and gnashed his teeth as he felt a huge urge to suddenly truly hurt this being and truly prove who was better and more superior.

Harrykins at this point didn't care as he whimpered but never once did a tear ever appear in his eyes. He didn't want it to happen and he had tried to stop it. He just hoped someone had heard him but out of the death eaters in Voldemort's service surely only his inner circle lingered throughout the manor and most of them tolerated his existence. He knew Bellatrix but she wouldn't show a kind side and fend off the werewolf. No, he was probably doomed as he knew none of the death eaters dared show heart to any being. He thought about Rodolphus, the mysterious figure that had always been there when he had been in Bellatrix's possession. He had never much liked the man and the reason why had never even made sense to him. It was fear of maybe not being accepted that made him stay clear off the man. At the moment, he wished to deal with him instead of deal with this. He refused to beg for Fenrir to stop. He wasn't weak. He wouldn't show weakness and resort to such a pitiful act. But the werewolf seemed to give in as he stared down at his victim.

"For the dark lord's little toy, you seem to be weak." He snarled close to his ears. Harrykins whimpered. It was true. He was a demon, a new species, new and improved yet, he was afraid of…a puppy? At that moment, rage began to settle in as Fenrir dug his yellow nails painfully into his sides as he went to mount him. He would show this pitiful feline who reigned. Harrykins' tail whipped out like lightning and before Fenrir could react, he was flying across the room and colliding hard with a wooden table, knocking over its contents. Harrykins rolled over stood to his feet, standing tall at 6'5" as he glowered down at the werewolf who had taken no time to get to his feet.

"So you do have claws? Let's see if the wittle kitty cat can use them." He taunted. His voice was husky and full of hatred as he moved forward quickly but his opponent was ready. Harrykins jumped aside and his tail met Fenrir in midstride, slamming full force into his face. A resounding crack was heard and Fenrir howled in agony, grabbing his face. This seemed to enrage the werewolf as he turned to look at Harrykins who had turned quickly; half crouching in defense and ready for any move that would come his way. Fenrir jumped to his feet and charged at him and he moved back quickly, dodging his blows and easily sweeping his feet and knocking the werewolf to the ground as he lost his balance. He took advantage of him being on the ground and immediately reached down and curled his long fingers tightly around his throat, picked him up and slammed him hard into the wall.

"You think you can play games with me, pup? I'm not here to mess around. If you think I'm your prey, you have obviously confused yourself again." He sneered as his green eyes bore into the yellowish ones of Fenrir. The man looked angry as he panted like a dog. _Typical. _He thought. He turned around and threw him across the room and onto the floor and spat onto the ground.

"Be lucky I didn't kill you." He said darkly and he meant it. He was his master's pet for a reason. Being a demon had its standards and no matter how cuddly his new species looked, Harrykins was far from a cuddly teddy bear. He was a deadly and lethal creature of the night.

"He'll hear about this." He said and turned, walking down the hall, back to his business. He was hungry and therefore the kitchen was where he was headed.


End file.
